Rêverie nocturne
by Ernia
Summary: Ichigo est de plus en plus perturbé par des rêves concernant une certaine personne... Qui a dit que cet amour est impossible? Surement pas Matsumoto. Yaoi Ichigo/Renji Épilogue upload!
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous! Voici ma première fic sur Bleach. Elle est déja en bonne partie écrite donc ne vous inquiétez pas, si cela intéresse quelques personnes, elle ne sera pas laisser en plan.

pairing : J'ai vraiment besoin de répéter?

rating : T .Ceci est préventif car pour le moment il n'y a rien de bien choquant.

droit : Tout les droits quant aux personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo cela va de soi.

Bonne lecture!

Des cris et le son d'épées s'entrechoquant résonnaient dans la grotte. Assis, sur un éperon rocheux, Urahara observaient le combat se déroulant au-dessous de lui. Les deux jeunes hommes qui se battaient ne semblaient pas près de s'arrêter ou de déclarer forfait. Un sourire flottait sur les lèvres de l'ancien capitaine de la douzième division. Il trouvait cela bien drôle de les regarder faire.

Mais qui étaient donc les deux combattants vous demandez-vous ? Nuls autres qu'Ichigo Kurosaki, shinigami remplaçant et Renji Abarai, le fukutaichou de la 6e division du Gotei 13.

Les deux jeunes hommes haletaient d'essoufflement. Cela faisait bien deux heures qu'ils se battaient. Malgré que ses bras fussent de plus en plus lourds, Zangetsu n'étant pas un poids plume non plus, Ichigo ne voulait pas abandonner face à Renji. Il avait de la fierté quand même !

-Allez Ichigo, abandonne, tu sais que je suis bien plus fort que toi ! , ricana Renji

-Dans tes rêves, espèce d'abruti ! hurla Ichigo en se précipitant sur le fukutaichou.

Renji évita la lame de l'ex-rioka de justesse. C'est qu'il était fort quand même ce crétin.

-Bankai, annonça Abarai.

Dans un nuage de fumée apparut Hihiou Zabimaru, le roi des babouins. Celui-ci hurla.

-En avant, Zabimaru !

Celui-ci se jeta sur le shinigami remplaçant, qui n'eut d'autre choix que de se mettre à courir pour échapper au bankai.

_Merde, pensa Ichigo tout en regardant par-dessus son épaule, qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire contre ca ?!_

Lorsqu'il tourna la tête, il était trop tard. Il venait de rentrer de plein fouet dans Ururu. La petite fille eut juste le temps de cogner Ichigo qui fut projeté plus loin avant que le rouquin ne la réduise en crêpe en lui tombant dessus.

Le rouquin boula plus loin. Le temps qu'il tente de se lever, Zabimaru l'avait coincé au sol. La tête du roi des babouins se balançait au-dessus de lui, ne lui laissant pas d'occasion de s'enfuir.

-Eh ben, Ichigo, tu es vraiment trop lent ! Et… c'est moi qui gagne !

-Quoi ?! C'est de la faute d'Ururu, elle était dans le chemin ! hurla le rouquin

-Et tu mets la faute sur une gamine en plus ? Allez, viens, allons manger. Je meurs de faim après ma victoire!

Sur ce, l'Abarai dissipa son bankai et tendit la main à Ichigo pour l'aider à se relever, un énorme sourire flottant sur son visage.

Plus tard ce jour-là, Ichigo rentra chez lui, épuisé et courbaturé. Il était de plus en plus rouillé depuis que le combat contre Aizen s'était terminé. Celui-ci avait été battu de justesse par le Gotei 13. On avait donc évité la destruction de Karakura, mais de quelques cheveux à peine. Depuis la fin de la guerre, le commandant général Yamamoto laissait toujours au moins un membre du Gotei 13 dans le monde réel pour que celui-ci surveille ce qui s'y passait. C'était le tour de Renji et Ichigo en profitait donc pour s'entraîner avec lui pour ne pas trop se rouiller.

Le lendemain matin, Yuzu monta dans la chambre de son frère pour le réveiller car celui-ci allait être en retard pour le lycée. Lorsque la jeune fille ouvrit la porte, un drôle de spectacle s'offrit à ses yeux. Son grand frère serrait son oreiller entre ses bras, un sourire aux lèvres. La petite fille ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Jamais Ichigo ne souriait…et surtout pas comme ca! Un énorme sourire lui barrait le visage.

Peu sur d'elle, Yuzu se décida à appeler son grand frère en espérant le réveiller.

-Ichi, lève-toi, tu vas être en retard pour le lycée.

Celui-ci ne bougea pas. Elle essaya un peu plus fort.

-Ichi nii-san, lève-toi, tu vas être en retard pour le lycée, dit-elle, en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

Toujours rien… Eh bien, elle allait devoir user des grands moyens. Elle appela son père qui se fit un plaisir de réveiller son fainéant de fils.

-ICHIGO !! LÈVE-TOI !! cria Isshin en se jetant sur son fils en tentant de lui faire une prise de lutte.

Cela eut l'effet escompté. Ichigo se leva comme un ressort, envoyant son père valsé plus loin dans la petite pièce.

-Non mais t'es malade ! Ca se fait pas de réveiller les gens comme ca !

Il arrêta de gueuler lorsqu'il remarqua les regards de poissons qu'affichaient son père et sa sœur. Il baissa les yeux pour découvrir ce qui les troublait ainsi. Il tenait toujours serré contre lui son oreiller. Il piqua un fard en envoyant son oreiller plus loin.

-Bon hein, ca va. Et puis, qu'est-ce que vous faites dans ma chambre tous les deux ?

-Tu vas être en retard pour le lycée, nii-san.

Sans plus d'explication, il les jeta hors de sa chambre et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il appuya ses mains sur le comptoir et se mit pensivement à observer son reflet. Son rêve avait l'air si réel. Il était certain de serrer un autre corps dans ses bras et non un vulgaire oreiller. Il était si bien. Qui pouvait bien être la personne qu'il serrait contre lui ? Il se souvenait seulement d'une chevelure soyeuse. De plus, cela n'était pas la première fois que cela se produisait.

Lorsque Yuzu vint tambouriner à la porte de la salle de bain, il décida de remettre son investigation à plus tard. Sans perdre une minute de plus, il revêtit son uniforme de lycée, empoigna son sac à dos et une tartine et se mit en route.

Lorsqu'Ichigo entra dans la salle de classe, tous ses camarades de classe y étaient déjà. Inoue fut la première à remarquer le nouvel arrivant.

-Kurosaki-kun ! Comment vas-tu ? lança Inoue.

-Ca va.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il s'assit à son pupitre et attendit en silence le début du cours, les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Cette attitude plus que bizarre intrigua Chad mais il n'en dit pas un mot. Après tout, Ichigo en parlerait bien à un moment ou à un autre si quelque chose le tracassait.

Pendant ce temps, le shinigami passait en revue toutes les filles qu'il connaissait et à qui pouvaient bien appartenir les longs cheveux soyeux que possédait la personne dans son rêve.

Inoue ? Non… elle était presque une petite sœur pour lui. Il avait, certes, envie de la protéger mais avec toutes les mésaventures qui lui arrivaient, cela était bien normal.

Alors qui d'autre. Yoruichi ? Le visage de l'ex-capitaine de la 2e division surgit dans son esprit mais il n'éprouvait rien de particulier à l'évocation de son visage.

Matsumoto ? Non, bien trop superficielle. Alors qui ?

Ichigo fut abruptement tiré de ses pensées par un éclat de voix.

-Kurosaki ? Tu écoutes ce que je dis ? Peux-tu me répéter ce que je viens de dire ? lui lança sa professeur de littérature contemporaine.

-Non, madame.

Sa professeur ne s'attendait pas à ca. Elle pensait qu'il lui sortirait une excuse débile du genre : excusez moi madame, mais je dois vraiment aller aux toilettes c'est très urgent ! Mais non, il répondait semble-t-il, sincèrement.

La journée se poursuivit ainsi, sans que personne ne cherche à comprendre ce qu'avait le jeune homme.

Ce soir-la, Ichigo rentra tôt du lycée et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il se coucha sur son lit et mit ses mains derrière sa nuque tout en observant son plafond.

_J'arrive pas à comprendre, c'est qui cette personne qui hante mes rêves ?_

Cela l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Pourquoi est-ce que ces rêves le troublait-t-il autant ?

Sept heures approchait, il se résolut donc à descendre manger avec sa famille. Son père tenait absolument à ce qu'ils mangent tous les soirs à 7 :00 et Ichigo ne devait pas être en retard !

Le cœur n'y était pas mais il se força à manger. Yuzu avait tout préparé et il ne voulait pas lui faire de peine en ne mangeant pas. Heureusement, demain c'était samedi. Il allait donc pouvoir se reposer.

Au matin, il se réveilla encore plus troublé. Son rêve était revenu mais il se faisait de plus en plus précis. La personne qui hantait ses nuits avait les yeux marron, tout comme lui. De longs cheveux et des yeux marron ? Si ce n'était pas une jeune femme de son entourage direct, qui cela pouvait-il bien être ?

Il était de plus en plus troublé par ces rêves récurrents. Enfin bon, on était samedi. Il n'allait certainement pas se prendre la tête avec ca toute la journée et puis, Renji l'attendait pour s'entraîner. Ca lui changerait les idées.

Svp, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires! Si vous trouvez que quelque chose cloche, faites moi signe!


	2. Prise de conscience et révélation

pairing : Ichi/ Renji

rating : T

Droits : Tout appartient à Tite Kubo sauf l'histoire bien sûr qui est de mon cru.

Bonjour! Voici le 2e chapitre pour ceux que ca intéresse! Il est vrai que l'Ichigo que je présente ici est un peu différent de celui que l'on connait tous mais je suis certaine qu'il est capable d'être sensible quand il veut et de réfléchir un peu avant d'agir.

Le magasin d'Urahara semblait désert. Kisuke n'était nulle part en vu pas plus que Tessai, Ururu ou Jinta. Ichigo se rendit d'un pas conquérant vers la chambre que l'ancien shinigami avait prêté à Renji, et ainsi pouvoir le faire enrager en le tirant du lit tôt le matin.

La porte coulissa sans bruit sur une pièce vide. Renji n'était pas là. Son attention fut attirée par une autre porte d'où s'élevait le son d'une douche. Sans trop réfléchir, Ichigo s'approcha. C'est à ce moment là que Renji ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, seulement vêtu d'une serviette lui enserrant la taille. Ichigo resta figé, incapable de bouger. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de suivre le chemin des gouttes d'eau sur le torse de l'Abarai, qu'il remarqua être bien fait.

Ichigo piqua un fard lorsqu'il se rendit compte de son comportement. C'était Renji nom de dieu, pourquoi est-ce qu'il réagissait ainsi ?

Le fukutaichou s'éclaircit la gorge avant de demander à l'autre rouquin se qu'il faisait dans sa chambre et devant la porte de sa salle de bain.

-Ca se voit pas, je te cherchais, espèce d'idiot !

-Hey, c'est plutôt toi l'idiot !

Le regard de Renji s'attarda sur le visage du jeune humain.

- Dis-moi tu as attrapé un coup de soleil ou quoi ? T'es tout rouge !

- Tu ne voulais pas qu'on s'entraine, dit Ichigo en voulant détourner la conversation.

-Ouais, attends une minute que je me change.

-Ok.

Ichigo quitta prestement la chambre et se dirigea vers la grotte où il prit place sur un rocher, le cœur battant la chamade. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait réagit comme ca face à Renji ? Il réagissait comme une gonzesse, bon sang ! Et si… c'était lui qu'il voyait dans ses rêves ? Ichigo écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Est-ce que cela se pouvait ? Aucune des femmes qu'il connaissait ne lui avait jamais fait cet effet là et puis, à bien y penser, l'image de Renji collerait bien à la personne qui hantait ses nuits.

Renji apparut à ce moment la et l'attaqua aussitôt, lui laissant à peine le temps de se transformer en shinigami. Ichigo ne l'avait pas sentit arriver, trop perdu dans ses pensées.

Le combat fit rage pendant plusieurs heures, au bout desquels le fukutaichou railla l'autre rouquin en lui disant qu'il était vraiment plus mauvais qu'a l'habitude.

Ichigo n'en pouvait plus. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines que ces rêves persistaient et plus le temps avançait et plus il était certains que la personne s'abandonnant dans ses bras était Renji. La situation n'avait pourtant pas bougé puisque le fukutaichou était repartit à la Soul Society. C'était Hitsugaya qui avait remplacé le fukutaichou pour quelques semaines.

-Hey, Toushiro ! Tu sais quand est-ce que Renji revient ?

-Pour toi, c'est Hitsugaya taichou et non, je ne le sais pas, répondit le capitaine en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Il avait aussi demandé à Urahara qui lui avait répondu, en se mettant à rire derrière son éventail, que le sort du fukutaichou l'intéressait beaucoup tout à coup.

Normalement, il aurait réagit de manière impulsive mais cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre et puis, ce n'était pas comme si Renji était en danger. Qui a dit qu'Ichigo n'est pas capable de réfléchir ? Il était tout simplement repartit à la Soul Society pour remplir ses fonctions de fukutaichou et entraîner ses hommes durant quelques semaines.

À la Soul Society pendant ce temps, Renji avait hâte de retourner dans le monde réel parce qu'il ne se passait rien au Seireitei ou dans les secteurs environnants. Et puis, au moins dans le monde réel, il pouvait faire ce qui lui chantait sans attendre constamment les ordres de Kuchiki taichou. Il ne se l'avouait pas mais il avait hâte d'y retourner puisqu'il s'inquiétait pour Ichigo. Celui-ci lui avait semblé assez étrange avant son départ et cela l'inquiétait, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué pour tous l'or du monde.

Byakuya avait bien remarqué que son fukutaichou avait changé depuis son séjour dans le monde réel. Celui-ci semblait soucieux mais il n'allait surement pas montrer de l'inquiétude envers un subordonné. Cela ne serait pas digne de lui, le maître du clan Kuchiki.

Durant ce temps, dans le monde réel, Ichigo n'en menait pas large. Ses rêves étaient de plus en plus précis et il ne faisait plus aucun doute que la personne qui hantait ses nuits était Renji Abarai, le fukutaichou de la 6e division du Gotei 13.

_Ichigo était tellement bien dans la chaleur des draps. Un corps était lové contre le sien et cela l'emplit de bonheur. Il leva la main et caressa la douce chevelure de l'autre sans ouvrir les yeux, pour ne pas briser ce moment magique. Le corps contre le sien était chaud au toucher et la chevelure si douce. Lorsqu'Ichigo avança le bras pour prendre l'autre personne par la taille, celle-ci se retourna, exposant ainsi son visage. Ichigo ouvrit les yeux lorsque deux lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur les siennes. Renji._

Merde ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se réveillait toujours à ce moment là ? Ca en était frustrant à la fin !

Dépité, il se leva et, comme un automate, alla prendre une douche et déjeuner rapidement, s'il ne voulait pas être en retard pour le lycée.

Il ne savait pas comment gérer la situation présente. Comment est-ce que Renji réagirait s'il lui disait croire ressentir quelque chose pour lui ? Il était totalement perdu et ne savait pas à qui est-ce qu'il pourrait se confier sans que cela ne devienne une affaire publique. Il ne voulait surtout pas que tout le monde l'apprenne. Il aurait aimé en parler avec Rukia mais cette dernière était retournée à la Soul Society. Il ne se voyait pas non plus aller en parler à Inoue, celle-ci étant folle de lui, il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir. Il n'était pas un salaud capable de faire souffrir les gens intentionnellement non plus !

Lorsque la cloche signifiant la fin des cours sonna, Ichigo se rua hors de la classe. Peut-être que Renji serait de retour aujourd'hui. En entrant dans la boutique d'Urahara, il fut amèrement déçu. Certes, il y avait bien eu un changement d'officier durant la journée mais ce n'était pas Renji qui était en poste mais le fukutaichou Matsumoto.

-Oh, Ichigo ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Ca va, Matsumoto. Dis-moi, comme ca par hasard, tu ne saurais pas si Renji sera bientôt de garde ?

-Hum…je crois que c'est lui qui me remplacera dans 2 ou 3 semaines. Nous ne sommes pas beaucoup à avoir accepté de surveiller le monde réel.

-Bien. Merci.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Ichigo quitta la boutique, les mains dans les poches et le regard rivé au sol.

Encore plusieurs semaines avant de le revoir. Il lui semblait que cela serait une éternité à endurer.

Ce soir-là, il décida d'aller prendre le frais, incapable de rester plus longtemps enfermer dans sa chambre. Les rues de Karakura étaient désertes à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Le seul son parvenant aux oreilles d'Ichigo était celui de petits insectes nocturnes. La brise de ce début de printemps caressait son visage alors qu'il déambulait dans les rues.

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, ses pas le menèrent vers l'endroit où il avait rencontré Renji pour la première fois. Il se rappelait bien de cette nuit où Byakuya et Renji avait ramené Rukia vers la Soul Society en vu de son exécution pour avoir transmit ses pouvoirs de shinigami à un humain. Les deux hommes l'avaient laissé pour mort, convaincu qu'il ne survivrait pas à ses blessures. Il n'avait dut sa survie qu'a l'intervention d'Urahara Kisuke. Il lui avait aussi valut de frôler la mort par la suite lorsqu'il avait tenté de retrouver ses pouvoirs de shinigami.

Le jeune shinigami eut l'impression fugace qu'on le suivait mais cela ne l'inquiétait pas outre mesure. Il savait se défendre non ? Il avait foutu plus d'une dérouiller dans sa vie, que ce soit à des shinigamis ou à des humains.

La présence se fit plus concrète à mesure qu'il avançait dans les rues. Il s'arrêta, certain d'avoir reconnu le reiatsu qu'il percevait.

-Tu as finit de m'espionner, Matsumoto ?

La fukutaichou soupira. Elle avait été repérée par Ichigo. Elle n'avait pas fait assez attention à dissimuler son reiatsu correctement puisque normalement, il n'était pas très bon pour sentir le reiatsu.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me suis depuis tout à l'heure ?

-Il me semble que c'est évident pourtant ! On s'inquiète pour toi Ichigo ! Même Hitsugaya taichou à remarquer que tu étais un peu bizarre ces derniers temps. Et puis du coup, je me suis dit que je pourrais tenter de te parler.

Il ne répondit pas mais lui envoya plutôt un regard glacial.

-Ce n'est pas de tes affaires, Matsumoto. Maintenant, lâche-moi les basques.

-Oh ca va, pas la peine de râler. Mais dis-moi, Ichigo, est-ce que c'est à cause de Renji que tu te comportes comme cela ?

-Pour un abruti pareil ? Pas du tout !

-Ichigo, ne me mens pas s'il te plaît. Cela saute aux yeux que tu te fais du souci pour lui. Tu es toujours à demander si on a de ses nouvelles ou bien quand est-ce qu'il va revenir dans le monde réel.

Il ne répondit pas mais baissa plutôt la tête. Elle s'avança vers lui et, le prenant par le coude, le força à venir s'asseoir près d'elle dans l'herbe bordant la route.

-Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas, Ichigo ?

-Je… crois bien que oui répondit-il à contrecœur.

Il gardait les yeux fixés au loin, incapable de regarder Matsumoto en disant ces mots. Son attitude froide ne rebuta pourtant pas la shinigami.

-Je comprends bien ce que tu ressens en ce moment. Moi aussi j'ai vécu ce genre de moments d'angoisse autrefois lorsque j'ai finalement avoué ma flamme à celle que j'aime.

Celle ? Elle avait bien dit celle qu'elle aime ?

-Je n'avais jamais été aussi angoissée que lorsque j'ai finalement réalisé que mon cœur ne battait que pour Nanao.

Ichigo tourna son regard vers la fukutaichou en entendant ces mots.

-Nanao ? La fukutaichou de la 8e division ?

-Elle-même. Crois-moi, avouer son amour à quelqu'un est toujours un moment stressant mais on peut parfois être récompensé par tout l'amour que l'on recevra en retour. Ce fut le cas pour Nanao et moi. Cela fait déjà plusieurs années que nous formons un couple.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de la fukutaichou à l'évocation de Nanao.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Ichigo pour bientôt ruisseler sur ses joues. C'était si bon de savoir que quelqu'un nous comprend. Rangiku l'attira dans son giron, désolée de voir ce si brave shinigami fondre en larmes. Il y a des choses que même le cœur le plus dure ne peut supporter bien longtemps. Ne dit-on pas que l'amour change les gens ?

La nuit poursuivit son cours, laissant Ichigo et Matsumoto discuter jusqu'aux petites heures du matin.

Pour ce qui est de l'histoire entre Matsumoto et Nanao, je risque de développer un peu plus tard ou bien même dans une autre fic. J'adore l'idée d'une Matsumoto réfléchie et compatissante et d'un Ichigo un peu plus réfléchit. Elle a déja prouvé ce côté de sa personnalité lorsqu'elle réconforte Inoue dans l'anime et j'ai donc décidé de reprendre cette facette du personnage.

J'espère que vous aurez apprécié votre lecture et à la prochaine!Ne vous gênez pas pour me donner des commentaires svp!


	3. À la Soul Society

Rebonjour! Et un autre chapitre, un! Cela prendra surement un peu plus de temps avant que je ne publie le 4e, celui-ci n'étant pas encore écrit mais le scénario est déja monté. J'espère que vous apprécierez! Bonne lecture!

pairing : Ichi/Renji

rating : T . Il vaut mieux prévenir.

droits d'auteur : Tout appartient à Tite Kubo sauf l'histoire qui est à moi.

Chapitre 3 : À la Soul Society durant ce temps ou POV Renji

À la Soul Society, Renji s'ennuyait ferme. Il en venait presque à regretter ses combats contre Ichigo. Incapable de trouver le sommeil malgré l'heure tardive, il enfila son uniforme de Shinigami et alla s'asseoir à l'extérieur sur une butte d'où il pouvait observer les étoiles. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas laisser aller ainsi à prendre le temps d'observer le ciel.

Il se coucha sur le dos, profitant de la magnificence de ces lieux pour se détendre et ainsi laisser son esprit vagabonder.

Ichigo… Qu'est-ce qu'il était bizarre dernièrement ce crétin ! Et puis, c'était quoi ce rougissement de gonzesse ? Mine de rien, Renji s'inquiétait de ce qui arrivait à l'ex-rioka.

Il évoqua dans son esprit l'image du jeune shinigami. Cela le fit sourire. Même dans son esprit, ce dernier avait les sourcils froncés. Cette attitude, croyait Renji, cachait surement de grands tourments intérieurs que le jeune homme gardait pour lui. Il ne voyait pas d'autres explications pour qu'un homme aussi jeune affiche toujours cette attitude revêche. Ce devait être presque humainement impossible de toujours garder cette expression là, non ?

Un raclement de gorge attira l'attention du fukutaichou. Tournant la tête, il aperçut Rukia, debout près de lui, l'observant. S'asseyant pour lui faire face, il lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait là.

-Je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil alors je suis sortie prendre l'air. Je suis étonnée de te trouver là à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit. Tu ne trouvais pas non plus le sommeil ?

-Non.

-Je peux m'asseoir ?

-Vas-y, fais comme tu veux.

Celle-ci s'allongea près de son ami d'enfance, ébahit par le ciel magnifique qui s'offrait à eux

-Il faut dire qu'avec les derniers évènements nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de nous reposer, n'est-ce pas, Renji ?

-C'est vrai.

Le silence se fit. Durant quelques instants, ils restèrent côte à côte à observer la voûte céleste. On entendait seulement les grillons au loin. Se tournant vers la jeune noble, il se décida à lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé lors de son dernier séjour dans le monde réel. Le comportement du jeune shinigami à l'égard de Renji, avant que ce dernier ne regagne la Soul Society fit sourire Rukia.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a réagit comme ca à ton avis, Rukia, demanda Renji en évoquant le moment où Ichigo l'avait surpris alors qu'il sortait de la douche, une serviette autour de la taille.

-Eh bien, sans trop vouloir m'avancer, il me semble que cela ressemble au comportement… d'une personne amoureuse ou du moins qui éprouve du désir physique.

-Ichigo, amoureux ? De qui, hein ?

-Mais de toi, abruti.

-Moi ?!

Sous le choc des propos de Rukia, Renji se mit sur son séant. Cela le laissait perplexe mais… et si la jeune femme avait raison ?

-Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis, Rukia ?, demanda Renji, le visage fermé, plongé dans une intense réflexion.

-Oui. Cela concorderait avec ce que tu me dis du moins.

Poussant un profond soupir, le shinigami à la chevelure de feu se recoucha dans l'herbe et croisa les bras derrière sa tête.

-Que vas-tu faire Renji, s'inquiéta Rukia en voyant l'attitude de son vis-à-vis.

-Je ne sais pas. Pour le moment, je vais prendre le temps de penser à tout ca.

-D'accord. S'il ya quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à venir m'en parler.

Le fukutaichou hocha la tête. Rukia se releva en annonçant qu'elle allait tenter de se recoucher. Renji observa sa silhouette se fondre dans les ténèbres. Vaincu par la fatigue, il s'endormit dans l'herbe souillé par la rosée.

Un cri tira Renji du sommeil. Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, Renji eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir une tête coiffée de cheveux roses avant que la dite tête ne lui saute sur l'estomac et si assoit.

-Aye !

-BONJOUR !

Renji grimaça à cause de l'agression sonore et physique. Certes, Yachiru était légère mais quand même. Il ne fallait pas abuser surtout vu la façon dont elle s'était jeter sur lui.

-Dis, Ken-chan, pourquoi est-ce qu'il est couché dans l'herbe et qu'il est tout mouillé ?

Le taichou ne répondit pas, celui-ci observant le fukutaichou.

-Alors, Renji pourquoi tu es tout mouillé et couché dans l'herbe hein ?

-Parce que j'ai dormit dehors, fukutaichou.

-Ah bon. Dis, tu veux bien qu'on dorme dehors ensemble ? Ca l'a l'air chouette !

Le concerné grogna et sans perdre une minute de plus, déposa la petite lieutenant autre part que sur son estomac, salua Kenpachi taichou et sans plus attendre, Renji se dirigea vers les quartiers de sa division.

Kuchiki taichou l'y attendait de pied ferme. Celui-ci lui reprocha son manque de ponctualité et sans attendre que son fukutaichou ouvre la bouche, lui ordonna de commencer à remplir les différents formulaires qui l'attendaient sur son bureau.

Le sort s'acharnait sur Renji aujourd'hui, d'abord Yachiru puis la mauvaise humeur de son taichou et puis quoi d'autre encore ?... Ichigo. Il allait devoir réfléchir sérieusement à la question, surtout si Rukia avait raison. Certes, il appréciait Ichigo et ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive malheur mais de là à parler d'amour ? Oui, il ressentait bien un petit quelque chose lorsqu'il évoquait le jeune homme mais… Il ne savait plus trop où il en était avec tout ca. Et puis, s'il ne se remettait pas à travailler il craignait bien d'avoir affaire à son taichou, plutôt de mauvais poil. Il ne voulait certes pas souffrir à coup de Senbonzakura.

Pendant ce temps dans le monde réel, Ichigo repensait à sa conversation avec Matsumoto. Il n'aurait jamais crut trouver une personne aussi compatissante et sérieuse sous le masque de fille délurée qu'elle affichait en tout temps.

Il n'était rentré chez lui qu'aux petites heures du matin et eu donc toutes les misères du monde à se lever pour aller au lycée. (La jeunesse, de nos jours !)

Ah quoi bon allez au lycée ? Vu tout les combats qui s'enchaînent à une vitesse ahurissante, il pouvait aussi bien mourir aujourd'hui ou le lendemain, qui sait.

Son regard tomba sur son insigne de shinigami remplaçant. Aussitôt, le visage de Renji apparut dans son esprit.

Un sourire illumina le visage sévère d'Ichigo. Le fukutaichou à la chevelure couleur de feu était si attirant. Ichigo avait le désir de se réchauffer aux flammes si ardentes de son âme et de se blottir dans ses bras pour ainsi se sentir protégé. Il en avait assez de venir en aide à tous le monde, mettant toujours sa vie en danger. Il voulait, pour une fois, être lui aussi protéger. Cela pouvait sembler égoïste mais il leur avait souvent sauvé la mise !

Les paroles de Matsumoto lui revinrent à l'esprit. La jeune femme lui avait dit qu'il était le seul artisan de son destin et que lui seul pouvait faire avancer les choses, à moins que le destin ne s'en charge. A ces mots, la fukutaichou avait sourit, comme si elle savait des choses qu'il ne savait pas ou comme si elle planifiait de se transformer elle-même en destin pour lui simplifier la vie.

13 : 59 –Magasin Urahara – Chambre de Matsumoto

-Je suis géniale ! Vous allez voir, je vais vous mettre en couple en deux temps, trois mouvements ! J'adore jouer les entremetteuses !

Matsumoto rigolait comme une petite fille les yeux pleins d'étoiles en imaginant toutes sortes de façons de mettre les deux shinigamis mâles en couple.

-Hum, mais pour ca, je vais avoir besoin de Nanao…


	4. Coup de soleil et coup de main

rating : T . Je préfère prévenir.

pairing : Ichigo/ Renji

droits d'auteur : Tout l'univers de Bleach et les personnages sont la propriété de Tite Kubo. Seul l'histoire est de mon cru.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui lisent cette petite fanfic sans prétention. Cela me fait extrèment plaisir de voir que ce que j'écris intéresse des gens! Sans plus attendre et après un long délai, voici le quatrième chapitre!Je m'excuse de ne pas pouvoir publier à date fixe et dans un délai fixe mais mon horaire de travail est assez surchargé par les temps qui courent!

Bonne lecture!

Pendant que Matsumoto s'ingéniait à monter un plan pour mettre les deux shinigamis en couple, Renji lui, continuait à réfléchir sur ses sentiments envers le shinigami remplaçant. Il en était venu à la conclusion que oui, peut-être bien qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour l'autre rouquin. Cependant, il allait devoir mettre les choses au clair avec lui aussitôt revenu dans le monde réel. Il ne voulait pas se faire de fausses idées sur le sujet et être amèrement déçu. Il ne voulait pas souffrir inutilement. C'est bien beau d'être un guerrier mais ce n'est pas parce qu'on l'en est un que l'on n'est pas sensible.

14 :52 – Lycée de Karakura – Seconde trois – Bureau d'Ichigo – Cerveau d'Ichigo

_Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ? Merde ! Et s'il ne ressent pas la même chose que moi ? Je ne veux pas avoir l'air d'un parfait crétin s'il ne ressent pas la même chose que moi. Ce n'est qu'une…. situation chiante ! Putain ! La prochaine fois que je le vois, je dois tenter quelque chose ! _

Les quelques semaines suivantes passèrent trop rapidement au gout des deux shinigamis. C'était décidément trop compliqué l'amour !

Alors que Renji et Ichigo tentaient d'imaginer le moyen d'avouer leur amour à l'élu de leur cœur, Matsumoto elle, imaginait un plan pour les mettre en couple, et plus vite que ca ! Elle avait bien hâte de retourner à la Soul Society pour mettre son plan en marche.

Le moment tant attendu par Renji vint enfin. Il était temps pour lui de retourner dans le monde réel, celui d'Ichigo.

De retour à Karakura, il se rendit aussitôt au magasin d'Urahara, pour signifier son arrivé à Matsumoto et ainsi lui permettre de retourner à la Soul Society.

Lorsque la jeune femme le vit, elle lui adressa un retentissant bonjour et quitta les lieux, un sourire en coin. Il était pour elle de retrouver sa Nanao et de pousser les deux shinigamis dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre.

Après avoir annoncé son arrivé aux habitants des lieux et après avoir pris possession de son gigaï, l'homme à la chevelure de feu alla se poster sur un toit duquel il apercevait l'école d'Ichigo afin de pouvoir réfléchir en paix à la façon d'aborder le jeune shinigami.

Perdu dans ses pensées sous un soleil de plomb, le shinigami aux cheveux rouges s'endormit. Tout le monde sait bien que la chaleur endort non ? Surtout lorsqu'il fait près de 40 degrés celsius à l'ombre…

Quelques heures plus tard, le fukutaichou se réveilla, le corps douloureux. L'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil, il baissa le regard vers ses bras et se mit à hurler. Ils avaient prit la même couleur que ses cheveux et c'était extrêmement douloureux ! Le fukutaichou hurla, saisit par la panique. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait nom d'un kami ?!(Il faut ici comprendre que le fukutaichou était vêtu d'un gilet sans manche et d'un capri, dévoilant sa peau au soleil.)

Sans plus attendre, le shinigami regagna le magasin d'Urahara. L'apercevant, le propriétaire des lieux éclata d'un rire sonore, amusé par la situation.

-Hé bien, Abarai-kun, on dirait bien que vous êtes restés un peu trop longtemps au soleil.

-Oh, fermez-la !

Bouillant littéralement sur place, le shinigami s'assied dans un coin, grommelant des insultes à l'égard du soleil et des imbéciles riant des autres…

-Monsieur Kisuke m'a demandé de vous donner ceci, fit une petite voix derrière Renji

Se retournant, Renji se retrouva nez à nez avec Ururu lui tendant une bouteille de couler verte un peu suspecte.

-Il dit que cela va vous soulager.

-…Merci, grommela Renji.

Prenant la bouteille, Renji entreprit de lire l'étiquette qui indiquait que la lotion verte était une lotion après-soleil à l'aloès, servant, toujours selon l'étiquette, à apaiser la peau.

Méfiant, le shinigami se contenta d'observer la bouteille, redoutant qu'Urahara tente de tester l'une de ses inventions sur lui. Une demi-heure plus tard, il était toujours entrain d'observer la drôle de bouteille.

BAM !

La porte du magasin s'ouvrit avec fracas laissant passer Ichigo fulminant et vêtu de son uniforme de shinigami, brandissant son téléphone spirituel à bout de bras.

-Urahara ! Où êtes-vous ? hurlait le rouquin

-Voila, voila, j'arrive. Pas besoin de t'énerver Kurosaki-kun, s'exclama Urahara, l'ai passablement ennuyé. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, Kurosaki-kun ?

-Réparer moi ce machin ! Il n'arrête pas de sonner pour rien !

Prenant le téléphone, Urahara disparut dans l'arrière boutique en annonçant qu'il en aurait pour au moins quelques minutes.

Renji se retourna alors vers le jeune shinigami et demeura muet. Il ne s'attendait pas à le rencontrer de si tôt. Avisant Renji, Ichigo se rapprocha de lui, attiré malgré lui. Prenant son courage à deux mains, le jeune Kurosaki s'adressa à son vis-à-vis,

-Hum, Renji, qu'est-ce que tu fais là à observer cette bouteille ?

-J'essaye de déterminer si je peux faire confiance à Urahara concernant cette bouteille.

Prenant la bouteille dans ses mains, le jeune shinigami affirma que la pauvre bouteille était inoffensive. Il en possédait une semblable. Levant les yeux, Ichigo remarqua enfin la peau brulé du fukutaichou. Il écarquilla les yeux.

-Dis-moi Renji, tu te serais pas endormit dehors par hasard ?

-Comme si cela pouvait m'arriver ! Je ne suis pas un abruti comme toi, moi !

Réfléchissant, Ichigo se dit que c'était peut-être le meilleur moment pour tenter quelque chose, puisqu'il était seul avec le fukutaichou. Surmontant sa gène et son trouble, le rouquin attrapa l'un des bras musclés de Renji et commença à y appliquer de la lotion. L'autre arqua un sourcil tout en se laissant faire. Ichigo devenait entreprenant ou bien son esprit lui jouait des tours ?

Ichigo pouvait sentir les muscles de Renji rouler sous ses doigts. Il devait admettre qu'il adorait sentir la peau de Renji sous ses doigts. Après avoir terminé avec les bras brulés du fukutaichou, Ichigo s'attaqua à ses jambes en tentant de dissimuler son trouble de son mieux. Renji se laissait faire, profitant des sensations que provoquait le jeune homme en lui.

Pour finir, le jeune shinigami s'attaqua à la nuque et au cou de Renji, arrachant un frisson de plaisir au fukutaichou. Il voulait bien s'endormir au soleil plus souvent si Ichigo se portait volontaire pour lui appliquer de la lotion !

Renji tourna la tête vers le shinigami remplaçant, incapable de capter son regard. Gêné, le jeune homme gardait obstinément les yeux baissés, une main toujours sur la nuque de l'autre rouquin. Il semblait s'être statufié. Alors que Renji approchait son visage de celui du jeune homme, la porte de l'arrière boutique s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant passer Urahara. Celui-ci s'arrêta net en apercevant les deux jeunes hommes, dissimulant un sourire derrière son éventail.

Perdu dans un autre monde, les deux hommes ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué l'entré fracassante de l'ex-capitaine. Un bip sonore les sortit pourtant de leur torpeur.

Relevant la tête, Ichigo aperçut alors Urahara tenant son téléphone spirituel. Le bip sonore semblait s'en échapper.

-Hum, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger mais je crois qu'on a un hollow, Ichigo.

Virant au rouge brique, le shinigami remplaçant se releva, attrapa son téléphone spirituel et, alors qu'il était sur le point de sortir, lança un dernier regard à Renji avant de disparaître dans le crépuscule.

Renji ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes, profitant le plus possible des sensations que les mains d'Ichigo avait provoqué dans son corps. Le fukutaichou poussa un soupir. Si près du but et il avait fallu qu'un hollow se pointe !

Le hollow exterminé, le jeune shinigami resta dehors à observer les étoiles, perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait tellement envi de recommencer les gestes qu'il avait eu envers l'autre rouquin ! C'était presque mieux que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Il ne pouvait certes plus douter de ses sentiments envers Renji.

Ce soir-là, les deux hommes se couchèrent pensifs, chacun se remémorant les quelques instants où ils avaient été l'un près de l'autre.

En espérant, que cela vous a plut! Ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu au départ mais, ce chapitre me plaît bien. Je me suis moi-même un peu trop exposé au soleil dans les derniers jours donc il ne faut pas chercher trop loin d'où vient cette idée! Bonne journée ou bonne nuit à tous!


	5. S'ilteplaît, Nanao!

Bonjour à tous! Merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont pris la peine de lire et merci à ceux qui ont pris la peine de laisser un commentaire. Je suis vraiment contente de voir que ma fic suscite de l'intérêt! Pardon pour le retard mais je suis assez occupée par les temps qui courent.Qui a dit que ce sont les vacances estivales? Certainement pas moi! Voici donc le chapitre 5, très court je le reconnais mais il ne sert que de lien entre les différents évènements. Pour mon plus grand plaisir, revoici Matsumoto! Pour ceux que cela peut gêner, il y a quelques minuscules mentions de yuri. J'aime mieux prévenir. Mais, si vous avez lu jusqu'ici la relation entre Matsumoto et Nanao ne doit pas vraiment vous déranger.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

Chapitre 5

Pendant que Renji dormait allongé sur un toit, Matsumoto, elle, était retournée à la Soul Society. D'un pas conquérant et un énorme sourire plaqué sur le visage, elle se dirigea immédiatement vers la 8e division, celle de SA Nanao. Elle irait voir son taichou plus tard.

Sans s'annoncer, Rangiku fit irruption dans le bureau du capitaine Kyouraku, certaine d'y trouver Nanao. En effet, celle-ci se tenait près du bureau de son taichou, tentant visiblement de le convaincre de lâcher sa coupe de saké pour qu'il remplisse certains formulaires urgents.

-Mais détend-toi, Nanao-chan et prends donc un peu de saké toi aussi. Je les remplirai plus tard ces formulaires!

-Vous me dites cela depuis trois jours, taichou ! Lâcher vôtre bouteille de saké et mettez vous au travail !

Nanao semblait sur le point d'utiliser la violence pour se faire obéir.C'est sur ces entrefaites que Matsumoto fit irruption dans le bureau. Relevant la tête, Nanao aperçut sa compagne. Un sourire éclaira son visage. D'une démarche lente, Nanao s'approcha de Matsumoto pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Matsumoto l'emprisonna dans ses bras, heureuse de la serrer enfin contre elle. Le capitaine Kyouraku les couvait du regard, s'étonnant de voir à quel point elles s'accordaient bien.(J'écrirais cela plus tard. Le scénario est déjà monté).

Rangiku chuchota à l'oreille d'Ise qu'elle devait lui parler. Tournant la tête vers son taichou, Nanao lui demanda la permission de s'absenter quelques minutes. Levant sa coupe de saké à leur intention, Shinsui lui accorda cette permission.

-Prends tout ton temps, Nanao-chan.

Avant que Nanao recommence à faire la leçon à son taichou, Matsumoto l'entraina a l'extérieur de la division et l'emmena plus loin, afin d'éviter les oreilles indiscrètes. A l'abri d'oreille indiscrète, Matsumoto raconta à Nanao ce qu'elle avait découvert entre les deux shinigamis et ce qu'elle prévoyait faire pour les mettre en couple. C'est qu'ils étaient coincés ces deux là !

Nanao sourit en entendant Matsumoto raconté d'une voix enflammée qu'elle allait tout arranger pour les deux shinigamis.

-Tu sais Nanao, ce serait tellement mignon ! Tu vas m'aider dis-moi ?

Nanao pouffa de rire. S'arrêtant enfin de gesticuler, Matsumoto éclata elle aussi de rire avant de donner un baiser sur le nez de sa compagne, la faisant sourire.

-Tu vas convaincre ton capitaine pour moi, s'il te plaît ma Nanao ?

-Bien sûr et puis…il ne peut rien me refuser si je lui sors mes grands yeux larmoyants.

Elles éclatèrent de rire puis se séparèrent, repartant chacune vers leur division respective.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on entendit un cri retentissant dans le seireitei :

-MATSUMOTO, POURQUOI EST-TU AUSSI EN RETARD ??

On ne changeait pas les habitudes !

nanao exposa aussitôt l'idée de sa compagne à son taichou.Celui-ci semblait trouver l'idée intéressante ou peut-être acceptait-til à cause du regard suppliant de la jeune femme qui sait.Le résultat était le même de toute facon!

Après avoir entendu la requête de sa fukutaichou, Shinsui lui promit de la soumettre aux capitaines à leur prochaine réunion, quelques jours plus tard. Il promit aussi à Nanao de rallier le capitaine Ukitake à leur cause. Nanao, elle, s'assurerait que le club des shinigamis femmes soutiennent le projet ce qui ne serait pas bien difficile avec Yachiru comme présidente. La fukutaichou aimait s'amuser et leur projet ferait le bonheur de la petite aux cheveux roses : elles voulaient organiser des festivités célébrant la chute d'Aizen et, par la même occasion réunir Ichigo et Renji. Il va sans dire que seul les deux jeunes femmes étaient au courant mais, à la guerre comme à la guerre !

Le projet fut accepté à l'unanimité. Même le capitaine Yamamoto reconnaissait que les shinigamis du Gotei 13 avaient bien besoin de s'amuser un peu suite aux derniers évènements.

Pendant ce temps dans le monde réel, la situation était encore au même point entre les deux shinigamis à part peut-être le fait que Renji et Ichigo étaient tous les deux de plus en plus nerveux en présence de l'autre. Têtus comme ils étaient tous les deux ils n'arrivaient pas à se parler en face.

Les rêves d'Ichigo se faisaient de plus en plus présents et frustrants. Il ne pouvait pas faire en vrai ce qu'il voyait dans son sommeil et cela le laissait passablement frustré. Il passait la journée à revivre la scène de la lotion dans sa tête, essayant de décrypter les gestes de Renji.

De son côté, Renji rageait que le téléphone portable ait sonné au moment où il allait enfin embrasser le rouquin.

Lorsque tout fut prêt, Matsumoto téléphona elle-même à Ichigo et Renji pour leur annoncer qu'ils devaient venir à la Soul Society. Elle les chargeait de passer le mot à Inoue, Uryu et Chad. Urahara se chargerait de les faire parvenir sains et saufs à la Soul Society.Ichigo espérait qu'ils ne tomberaient pas encore une fois sur le jour du nettoyage du passsage vers la Soul Society.Il ne tenait pas vraiment à mourir !

Satisfaite d'elle-même, Matsumoto rangea son téléphone et alla se préparer à recevoir le groupe. Ichigo et Renji n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir !

Souriant de toutes ses dents, la jeune femme alla voir ou en était les préparatifs des festivités.

En espérant que vous avez aimez, Ernia.


	6. Arriver du groupe à Soul Society

Bonjour à tous! Merci à ceux qui suivent cette fic et voici la suite! Si vous avez des idées n'hésitez pas à me les faire parvenir car, pour le moment, je ne prévois qu'un ou deux chapitres de plus comme je commence à être a court d'idées. Bonne lecture à tous! Je tiens à vous prévenir que je ne sais pas quand je publierai le prochain chapitre. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, cela ma fait chaud au coeur.

rating : T ( pour le dernier chapitre à mon avis) pour le moment K

pairing : Ichigo/ Renji et sous-entendu Nana et Matsumoto

Droits d'auteur : Tous les personnages et lieux appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Je ne fais que les lui emprunter! L'histoire m'appartient par contre.

Chapitre 6

Le groupe composé des deux shinigamis et des trois humains arriva, pour une fois du moins, sans encombre à la Soul Society. Le kôtotsu – nettoyeur de tunnels- ne les avaient pas poursuivit pour une fois. Uryû pouvait donc être encore fier de ses vêtements immaculés…et dont il ne manquait pas une partie même si tout le monde s'avait qu'il avait toujours avec lui des vêtements supplémentaires, au cas ou…

Renji avait passé tout ce temps à observer Ichigo du coin de l'œil, frustré de ne pas pouvoir poursuivre ce qu'il avait entreprit quelques jours plus tôt. Il y avait quand même pas mal de monde et puis, Inoue avait passé tout le temps du trajet à les observer du coin de l'œil, comme si elle se doutait de quelque chose. Il savait qu'elle aimait beaucoup Ichigo et il ne voulait pas se la mettre a dos pour rien…On ne sait jamais, hein ? Si jamais Ichigo ne partageait pas ses sentiments et que la jeune fille devenait enragé et l'attaquait ? Quoique tout compte fait, il avait beaucoup plus peur du zangetsu d'Ichigo que d'Inoue…À moins que la jeune fille ne soit le même genre de personne qu'Ise Nanao, la fukutaichou de la 8e division. On disait de la fukutaichou que, si elle daignait enlever ses lunettes, elle pouvait être très effrayante. Elle avait l'air bien gentille comme ca Orihime mais qui sait…

Durant les quelques jours qui s'écoulèrent entre le retour de Renji à la Soul Society et le coup de fil de Matsumoto, la chance n'avait pas été de son côté : impossible de croiser le shinigami remplaçant. C'était comme s'il avait disparut de la surface de la planète.

Ichigo, le coquin, avait profité de ces quelques jours pour trouver un moyen de faire tomber Renji dans ses bras. Même si l'éviter n'était surement pas la meilleure solution…N'est-ce pas, Ichigo ?

Bref, Matsumoto serait heureuse de constater qu'elle pouvait encore ajouter son grain de sel dans la relation des deux shinigamis. Elle réussirait à les mettre ensemble coute que coute !

À leur arrivée à la Soul Society, ils furent tous surpris de découvrir plusieurs shinigamis les attendant, masqués. Mais où étaient-ils tombés ?Urahara s'était-il trompé dans son kido ?

-Bonjour, s'exclama une fois de femme, bienvenue à tous ! Je suis si contente que vous aillez put venir !

La femme à qui appartenaient la voix s'avança .Ils la reconnurent sans peine sous son masque de chat : Matsumoto ! Il n'y avait qu'elle pour porter un kimono trop petit montrant sans gène sa poitrine et à posséder une longue chevelure rousse. Pourquoi un masque de chat ? C'était une référence à son zanpakuto, Haineko, le chat de cendre. S'avançant vers le groupe, Matsumoto leur remis à tous un masque.

Elle remit à Renji un masque représentant un singe, à Ichigo un masque représentant un tigre, à Inoue un masque de lapin, à Chad un masque de taureau et à Uryû un masque représentant un oiseau. Matsumoto disait que les masques ajoutaient un petit côté folklorique aux festivités qu'elle avait organisé. Inoue trouvait cela fantastique et s'exclamait bruyamment que son masque était trop kawaii. Sous peine de représailles de la part de Matsumoto, ils enfilèrent tous leur masque. Elle semblait assez excité à l'idée de ces festivités et ils ne voulait pas qu'elle se fâche.

-Mais on voit rien avec ce truc sur la figure !

-Arrête donc de te plaindre, Kurosaki, fit Uryû.

-Mais non, ca va être amusant tu vas voir Ichigo ! s'exclama Inoue

Matsumoto prit Ichigo et Renji par les bras et les entraina vers le Seireitei. En y entrant, le groupe fut surpris de trouver le Seireitei décoré et envahit par des stands en tout genre. La première chose que remarqua Ichigo en observant de plus près les stands fut que les capitaines et les vices-capitaines avaient mis la main à la pâte.Ils n'avaient sans doute pas eu le choix. Quel ne fut leur surprise de découvrir le capitaine Ukitake tenant un comptoir de bonbons et harcelant le capitaine Hitsugaya pour qu'il en accepte.

-Acceptez –les donc, Hitsugaya taichô ! implorait Ukitake

-Mais puisque je vous dis que je n'en veux pas, Ukitake.

Le petit capitaine semblait hors de lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et un air mauvais sur le visage. Matsumoto se mit à rigoler comme une petite fille lorsqu'elle aperçut la scène. Entendant sa fukutaichou rire aux éclats, Hitsugaya se fâcha. Hors de lui, le capitaine se plantant devant la plantureuse jeune femme et se mit à lui crier dessus.

-ARRÊTE DE RIRE MATSUMOTO !! IL N'Y A RIEN DE DRÔLE !!

-Mais voyons Taichô, ne le prenez pas comme ca ! Le capitaine Ukitake essaye seulement de vous faire plaisir !

-Je ne suis pas un gamin nom d'un kami !

Hors de lui, le capitaine Hitsugaya s'éloigna en serrant les poings, la tête haute. Il en avait assez de se faire humilier pour la journée.

Pendant ce temps, Inoue en avait profité pour allez s'exclamer devant l'étal que tenait le capitaine Ukitake, celui-ci toujours déçut par la réaction d'Hitsugaya. Il voulait seulement bien faire vous comprenez ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il essayait de l'empoissonner.

Le groupe continua son chemin et Matsumoto les entraina dans les dédales du Seireitei. Elle les mena dans une grande cour où avait été délimité une ligne d'arrivée et ce qui ressemblait à une ligne de départ. Des lignes avaient été tracés sur le sol semblant délimités des couloirs. A l'une des extrémités, celle qui devait être la ligne de départ, on pouvait apercevoir un enchevêtrement de cordes.

-Hum, dis-moi Matsumoto, c'est quoi ca ? demanda Ichigo

-Mais une aire pour des épreuves physiques, voyons !

Des épreuves physiques hein ? Matsumoto expliqua le but de l'épreuve : la première équipe qui arrivait au bout du terrain gagne mais attention les deux coéquipiers allaient être reliés par des cordes reliant une de leur jambe et pour compliquer le tout, ils devaient garder leur masque. Cela se révélait finalement être un sport de contact cette épreuve…

Pendant que Matsumoto expliquait le tout, des shinigamis s'étaient avancés vers le terrain, l'encerclant. Nanao faisait partit du groupe. Elle s'avança vers Matsumoto, un masque de grenouille sur le visage. (me demander pas pourquoi, je trouvais ca mignon…)

-Bonjour à tous ! lança Ise, les équipes ont déjà été formés par nos soins, Orihime, tu feras équipe avec Ishida, Kurosaki tu feras équipe avec le fukutaichou Abarai. La dernière équipe sera composée de moi-même et de Matsumoto. Interdiction d'utiliser le kido, un zanpakuto ou toute autre arme.

Le capitaine Kyouraku s'avança avec quelques shinigamis de sa division pour aider les trois équipes à attacher solidement leur jambe l'une à l'autre. Après tout, les festivités ne durant que quelque jours, ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre.

Nos deux shinigamis tressaillirent lorsque leurs corps entrèrent en contact. Ichigo commençait à trouver qu'il était assez difficile de garder contenance dans de pareilles circonstances.

Les équipes se placèrent sur la ligne de départ. Un coup de sifflet retentit signifiant le départ.

Compétitifs, les deux jeunes hommes s'élancèrent, oubliant qu'on les avait attachés l'un à l'autre. Et puis, de toute manière, ils n'y voyaient rien avec leur masque. Ils n'auraient donc pas le choix de s'entraider tous les deux. Ils s'étendirent de tout leur long sur le sol.

-Aller crétin profond, relève-toi ! hurla Renji

-Ca va, ca va, grogna le rouquin.

Renji le hissa sur ses pieds d'un mouvement un peu trop énergique et ce qui devait arriver arriva, Ichigo fut propulsé contre Renji et le heurta de plein fouet. L'élan déséquilibra le fukutaichou qui s'écrasa sur le sol, entrainant Ichigo à sa suite. S'ils n'avaient pas portés leur masque, ils se seraient littéralement retrouvés bouche à bouche mais l'épreuve étant ce qu'elle était, ils ne réussirent qu'a se cogner durement la tête. Cette soudaine proximité mit les deux jeunes hommes mal à l'aise et ils s'empressèrent donc de se relever d'un commun accord.

Les deux autres équipes semblaient bien se débrouiller. Étonnamment, ce furent Uryû et Orihime qui arrivèrent les premiers. Ils semblaient s'entendre à merveille sur la façon de procéder et n'eurent pas l'air ridicule comme les deux shinigamis mâles. Orihime ne semblait pas avoir trouvé une façon ridicule de procéder ou bien Uryû l'avait dissuadé de tenter quoique ce soit de stupide. Il était par contre assez difficile de le savoir vu le boucan que faisaient les shinigamis venus assistés à l'épreuve.

Uryû et Orihime arrivèrent finalement sans encombre au fil d'arrivé. Matsumoto et Nanao s'en sortirent assez bien elles aussi. Il était assez évident qu'elles se connaissaient très bien vu la façon dont elles communiquaient efficacement.

Les deux jeunes hommes, eux, réussirent finalement à se remettre sur pied et à terminer l'épreuve, bons derniers. Lorsque les deux shinigamis arrivèrent enfin à la ligne d'arrivée, Matsumoto fit un croc en jambe à Ichigo qui s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol. Renji lui tomba dessus, une fois de plus, n'ayant pas eu le temps de défaire le nœud les reliant. La jeune femme se plaqua immédiatement un air innocent sur le visage. Ce n'était pas que le contact avec le fukutaichou lui déplaisait mais il en avait marre de se retrouver par terre pensa Ichigo.

Hors de lui, Ichigo enleva son masque et le lança sur le sol.

-Je refuse de porter ce truc à nouveau, Matsumoto !

-Oh ca va Ichigo, ne le prends pas comme ca. Fais comme bon te semblera.

La jeune femme s'éloigna en haussant les épaules et, entrainant Nanao à sa suite, elle cria au groupe qu'ils pouvaient aller visiter les stands pendant qu'elle allait préparer la suite des festivités.

Leur arrivé à la Soul Society ayant été mouvementé, Ichigo espérait que la suite se déroulerait mieux. Son orgueil de mâle était assez blessé comme ca !

Merci d'avoir lu et, comme je le disais plus haut, n'hésitez pas à me faire parvenir toutes vos suggestions si vous en avez! Bonne journée! - Ernia -


	7. Tous le monde à l'eau!

Après un délai d'attente, un peu plus long que prévu, voici le 7e chapitre des péripéties de nos chers Ichigo et Renji! Merci pour toutes vos reviews cela me fait toujours chaud au coeur! Bonne lecture! Merci à Akesta pour l'idée de la piscine. Ce que je voulait faire au début ne cadrait pas trop alors merci!

pairing : Ichigo x Renji

rating : T

droits d'auteur : Tout l'univers de Bleach appartient à M. Tite Kubo!

Chapitre 7

Pendant que Matsumoto allait s'assurer que le matériel pour la deuxième épreuve était prêt, Ichigo et les autres avaient décidé d'aller voir ce que leur réservaient les autres stands installés un peu partout dans le Seireitei. En se promenant, Ichigo aperçut Rukia assise dans un étal très coloré. En s'approchant, le jeune shinigami remarqua que la shinigami semblait tenir un atelier de portrait ou du moins quelque chose qui devait s'en rapprocher…! Abasourdit, le rouquin s'approcha de la jeune noble pour confirmer ce qu'il voyait. La jeune femme s'activait bel et bien devant un chevalet. Yachiru était assise sur un tabouret devant la shinigami l'air toute excitée. Peut-être ne connaissait-elle pas les talents médiocres de la shinigami dans le domaine des arts plastiques, qui sait ?

Se glissant sans bruit derrière la jeune noble, Ichigo se mit à observer son travail, tentant de réprimer un fou rire. Ce qui se trouvait sur la toile ne ressemblait pas trop à la fukutaichou mais Rukia semblait fière d'elle. Et étrangement, la fillette aux cheveux roses semblaient trouver la création de la shinigami très réussit vu les cris de joie qu'elle poussait. Sautant sur ses pieds, la fukutaichou se mit en quête de son Ken-chan pour lui montrer l'œuvre de la jeune noble.

Se retournant, Rukia aperçut Ichigo se tenant derrière elle, tentant de réprimer un fou rire.

-Ichigo, mais que fais-tu là ? demanda la shinigami

-J'observait ton travail.

-Oh, tu en veux-un toi aussi ? implora la shinigami les yeux pleins d'étoiles

-Hum, désolé, on m'attend

Sans plus d'explications, Ichigo prit la poudre d'escampette, ignorant la shinigami qui lui hurlait de revenir. Apparemment, l'étal de la jeune femme ne remportait pas un grand succès de par les cris qu'elle poussait, suppliant Ichigo de revenir.

Le jeune rouquin fut abruptement arrêté dans son élan par une main le retenant fermement par un pan de son uniforme. Se retournant pour voir qui le retenait ainsi, il aperçut le visage souriant de Matsumoto, lui enjoignant de la suivre. Le large sourire qui s'étalait sur le visage de la shinigami ne lui disait rien qui vaille mais il la suivit quand même.

Le trainant dans son sillage, la fukutaichou entraina Ichigo jusqu'à une piscine aménagé dans le seireitei. Il n'aurait jamais cru quelqu'un lui rapportant cette information s'il n'avait vu la piscine de ses propres yeux. Le poussant brusquement devant elle, Matsumoto le conduisit dans une cabine de vestiaire et lui dit de se changer. Tournant sur lui-même, le shinigami découvrit un maillot de bain sur un crochet. Se demandant ce que la jeune femme avait bien pu inventer, il enfila le maillot, un peu inquiet quant à la suite des évènements. Sortant de la cabine, le jeune homme s'aperçut que Matsumoto avait obligé plusieurs autres personnes à se changer en plus d'elle-même. Il aperçut donc Hitsugaya taichou, Inoue, Chad, Matsumoto, Renji,Uryu, et plusieurs autres vêtus de maillot de bain.

Arrivant d'on ne sait où, Yachiru, affublée d'un maillot de bain rose sauta sur le dos de Renji, le faisant basculé dans la piscine. La jeune fukutaichou riait aux éclats, perchée sur la tête de notre pauvre Renji. Furibond, ce dernier tentait sans résultat de déloger la petite peste de son dos. Voyant le fukutaichou gesticulé dans tous les sens, la troupe éclata de rire. Sortant de la piscine, Renji réussit à se débarrasser de la fillette rose en lui faisant croire qu'il voyait Kenpachi au loin, un sac de bonbons à la main. Vaincu par son amour des bonbons !Bon d'accord, je vous l'accorde, c'était une manière déloyale de déloger la petite fukutaichou de son dos mais, à la guerre comme à la guerre !

Ichigo ne pouvait plus détacher son regard du fukutaichou trempé. Son maillot lui collait maintenant à la peau, dévoilant des jambes musclés, toute en longueur. Renji remarqua le regard troublé qu'Ichigo posait sur lui. Souriant, il fit exprès de prendre des poses l'avantageant, et eu le plaisir de voir Ichigo devenir de plus en plus troublé et ne pouvant manifestement plus détourner son regard du corps musclé du shinigami. Il va sans dire que les deux rouquins n'écoutaient pas un stricte mot de ce que pouvait bien raconter Matsumoto.

S'approchant d'Ichigo, Renji lui glissa à l'oreille :

-Alors, le spectacle te plaît ?

Détournant la tête, Ichigo fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu le fukutaichou. Amusé, Renji s'éloigna quelque peu du jeune rouquin pour…mieux le saisir par les hanches et le projeter dans la piscine. Il était curieux de voir de quoi le rouquin pouvait bien avoir l'air trempé de la tête aux pieds.

Crachant une trombe d'eau, Ichigo refit surface sous les regards médusés de tous ceux qui avaient assisté à sa chute dans la piscine. Le visage tordu en une grimace, le rouquin apostropha Renji.

-Ca peut se jouer à deux ce jeu, Renji.

Sortant de la piscine, Ichigo attrapa Renji par un bras et le propulsa dans la piscine. Aux yeux des autres, Renji ne semblait même pas s'être défendu. Il avait même l'air content de l'initiative du jeune homme. Attrapant l'une des mains d'Ichigo au vol, Renji entraina le jeune homme avec lui dans sa chute.

Saisissant la chance qui lui était offerte, Renji saisit Ichigo par la taille et le plaqua contre le bord de la piscine. Il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir, bloqué par le corps de Renji. Celui-ci lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Arrête de me fuir Ichigo. Il me semble que la situation est claire. On se désire tous les deux et je sais que tu as autant envie que moi de ce qui peut se passer entre nous deux.

C'était direct mais clair au moins. Il n'y avait pas de place à l'interprétation. Prenant doucement Ichigo par le menton, Renji le regarda un moment dans les yeux, tentant d'y lire une réponse quelconque. De la gêne. Prenant son courage à deux mains, l'homme à la chevelure de feu ferma les yeux et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de son vis-à-vis. Ichigo poussa un cri de surprise. Un baiser tendre, doux comme de la soie s'en suivit. Se laissant gagner par le désir, Ichigo fut le premier à tenter d'approfondir le baiser. Abandonnant toute réserve, Ichigo se laissa envahir par les sensations que Renji lui faisait éprouver. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il en rêvait ! Il n'allait pas laisser passer cette chance. Délicatement, il enroula ses bras autour de la nuque de Renji et glissa une main dans ses cheveux. Aussi doux que dans ses rêves. Celui-ci demanda alors l'accès à la bouche de son adonys, accès qui lui fut vite accordé.

Essoufflés, les deux jeunes hommes finirent par se séparer. Le jeune homme ne semblait pas choqué juste un peu surprit de son geste soudain. Souriant, Renji cala sa tête dans le cou d'Ichigo, bien décidé à lui faire un suçon Ils semblaient avoir oublié toutes leurs peurs et la présence du groupe.

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre faisant reprendre contact avec la réalité aux deux jeunes hommes. Délaissant le cou d'Ichigo, Renji releva la tête pour apercevoir le visage souriant de Matsumoto. Les yeux remplis d'étoiles, elle racontait à tous ceux qui voulaient bien l'entendre que tout cela était grâce à elle, même si tout ne s'était pas passé exactement comme prévu, le résultat était le même.

Sortant de la piscine, les deux jeunes hommes se plantèrent devant Matsumoto, rigolant comme une petite fille. Comprenant que la jeune femme avait tout prévu depuis le début, Renji décida de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. La saisissant par la taille, le fukutaichou la précipita dans la piscine, tête la première.

Ichigo, de son côté, cherchait des yeux Nanao, convaincu qu'elle était elle aussi impliqué dans tous ses déboires du matin. Il la découvrit bientôt cachée derrière le groupe. Un sourire sadique illumina le visage du rouquin. À pas de loup, il s'approcha de la jeune femme et, d'un mouvement preste, il la fit elle aussi basculer dans la piscine où elle alla rejoindre sa compagne.

Hilare, Matsumoto repêcha sa compagne trempée, les cheveux plaqués sur la tête et les lunettes de travers. Celle-ci lança un regard furibond à Matsumoto. Pour se faire pardonner, cette dernière l'embrassa tendrement, surprenant une partie de l'assemblée. Les joues en feu, les deux jeunes femmes regagnèrent la terre ferme ou les deux jeunes hommes avaient recommencés à s'embrasser sous le regard rêveur de plusieurs des jeunes femmes présentes. Ils semblaient seuls au monde. Éclatant de rire, Matsumoto sépara les deux jeunes hommes pour leur demander de participer à l'activité qu'elle avait préparée, à savoir une compétition de nage. Le vainqueur était, bien entendu celui qui franchirait la distance imposé le plus rapidement possible. La compétition fut rude mais étonnamment, ce fut Renji qui gagna la compétition. Pour fêter sa victoire, il s'approcha d'Ichigo et lui dit :

-Un baiser pour fêter ma victoire ?

Souriant mais un peu gêné, le rouquin lui accorda ce qu'il demandait. Se détachant à regret de SON rouquin, Renji prit Ichigo par la menton et plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, il lui murmura qu'il l'aimait.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Renji.

Ils scellèrent l'échange de ces mots si importants par un baiser.

Et voila, c'est presque la fin de cette aventure! Un petit épilogue suivra bientôt! Merci d'avoir lu! -Ernia-


	8. Épilogue

Et voilà! Voici l'épilogue de cette aventure! Certes, tout ne s'est pas déroulé exactement comme je l'avais prévu mais je suis fière du résultat finale! Peut-être une séquelle suivra-t-elle mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite! Je recommence les cours dans moins d'une semaine alors... J'aurais moi aussi voulu faire durer le plaisir un peu plus longtemps mais j'en ai pas été capable. J'ai dérivée du plan d'écriture originale donc plusieurs choses ne cadraient plus!Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et merci de m'avoir lu!

pairing : Ichi/Renji

rating : T.

droits : Tout appartient à M. Tite Kubo!

Épilogue

Une semaine plus tard, Quartier des officiers de la 6e division, Chambre du fukutaichou Abarai Renji

Des volets tirés, une porte fermée, un coup sonore qui résonne dans le couloir. Sans ménagement, Renji venait de plaquer Ichigo contre le mur de sa chambre de fonction. Pris dans un baiser passionné, les deux amoureux semblaient seuls au monde.

Une main glissée dans un haori desserré, une autre dans une longue chevelure rouge, un coup frappé à la porte. D'un commun accord, les deux jeunes hommes décidèrent de faire comme s'ils n'avaient rien entendues. Les coups se firent réentendre. La ou les personnes qui se trouvaient derrière la porte étaient très insistante. Lorsque les coups se refirent réentendre, on put entendre un soupir puis une petite voix.

-Je sais que vous êtes là!

Sans plus d'invitation, Yachiru ouvrit la porte en grand et sauta sur le dos de Renji en l'apercevant. Aussitôt, celui-ci se défit de la poigne d'Ichigo pour faire descendre le petit singe rose de son dos. Le petit singe en question riait aux éclats.

-Comment nous avez-vous trouvés fukutaichou? S'écria Renji, fulminant.

-Oh c'est facile. On a demandé à Byakuchi!

Le fukutaichou commençait à se demander si son taichou ne lui avait pas envoyé la fukutaichou pour lui faire regretter ses nombreuses absences de la dernière semaine. Il voulait profiter de son bonheur et puis, ce n'était comme s'il était indispensable durant l'entrainement quotidien des recrues! Le capitaine Kenpachi fit connaitre sa présence en se plaçant dans l'encadrement de la porte, bloquant l'accès à celle-ci. Il n'y avait donc pas d'échappatoire possible. Le capitaine observait la joute verbale, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Je vois…

Relevant les yeux, la fukutaichou se mit à observer Ichigo et Renji et trouvait qu'ils avaient un drôle d'air sur le visage.

Et puis, leurs vêtements étaient tous froissés et ils avaient les joues rouges. On dirait qu'ils les avaient dérangés.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez avant que l'on arrive, dites?

Rougissant, Renji se demanda ce qu'il pouvait répondre à la fukutaichou sans attiser ses questions.

-Hé bien nous…jouions à un jeu.

-Oh! Je peux jouer alors?

Les deux rouquins étaient pris au dépourvu que répondre à Yachiru?

-Hum….c'est à dire que…, commença Ichigo

Avoir sut qu'ils seraient dérangés par la petite fukutaichou, les deux shinigamis seraient restés bien sagement à observer l'entrainement de la 6e division.

Éclatant de rire, Kenpachi taichou occupa suffisamment longtemps la petite pour qu'elle oublie que les deux jeunes hommes ne lui avaient pas donné davantage d'explications quant à leur jeu.La petite était trop heureuse de voir son Ken-chan rire, détournant ainsi son attention.

-Mais dis-moi, Yachiru, commença Ichigo, pourquoi nous cherchais-tu?

-Parce que Renji m'avait promit qu'il dormirait dehors avec moi!

-Oh…

Levant les yeux vers Kenpachi, Renji n'eut d'autre choix que d'acquiescer à la demande de la fukutaichou. L'expression que l'on pouvait lire sur le visage de Kenpachi défiait Renji de refuser.

C'est ainsi que, sous les cris de bonheur de la fillette que les deux shinigamis se retrouvèrent à jouer les nounous au clair de lune.

Cela aurait pu être assez romantique comme atmosphère si la fillette ne posait pas milles et une question sur ce qui l'entourait et ne cessait de courir partout.

-C'est quoi ca?

-Une luciole, fukutaichou.

-Et ca? demanda Yachiru en pointant un point dans le ciel.

-Une étoile filante, fukutaichou.

Levant les yeux au ciel, tous firent un vœu. Ne dit-on pas que notre vœu se réalisera si on le formule lors du passage de l'une de ces magnifiques étoiles?

Lorsque finalement Yachiru s'endormit, épuisée, les deux jeunes hommes étaient morts de fatigue. Après un rapide baiser, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, la petite couchée près d'eux.

Morale de cette histoire : il ne faut jamais promettre quelque chose à une gamine aux cheveux roses!

Ca fesait si longtemps que je voulais écrire cet épilogue! C'est l'une des premières scènes qui m'est venu à l'esprit en fait! Pour ceux qui se demandent d'où vient la requète de Yachiru, je vous réfère au chapitre 3 : À la Soul Society.


End file.
